<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweaty Al Pits - Requested in post >>36114315 by Night_Of_Fire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607105">Sweaty Al Pits - Requested in post >>36114315</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Of_Fire/pseuds/Night_Of_Fire'>Night_Of_Fire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Armpit Kink, M/M, Nudity, Sweat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:02:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Of_Fire/pseuds/Night_Of_Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Feeling Alastor up, as requested in post &gt;&gt;36114315</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweaty Al Pits - Requested in post >>36114315</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>/hhg/ Hazbin Hotel general #617<br/>
Sweaty Al Pits - Requested in post &gt;&gt;36114315</p><p>     I stood outside the door of Alastors room, the door seemingly towering above me, taunting me. The pale white worn paint beckoned for a knock, but my heart simply refused. I thought to myself "this is stupid, I know the answer is going to be no, it's Alistor, the radio demon, this is a thing he hates. I worked through my insecurities and planted a solid knock, only to hear an affirmative "come in anon, I can hear you nervously pacing out there."</p><p><br/>
     Alastors room seemed to be lifted straight out of the french quarter, a white painted wall adjacent to one of exposed brick. White weathered painted wooden cabinetry and furniture lined the room. Radio equipment lay about in disarray and a single massive french smoking chair sat in front of the bed looking out the massive windowed wall that overlooked a balcony made of wrought iron. Strong coffee permeated the room, filling every inch with a thick scent of dark roasted beans. Stood next to an espresso machine was the radio demon himself, in his signature red suit and bow tie, smiling his heart out.</p><p><br/>
      "So, what may I do you for today anon?" Al asked as he finished filling his cup with espresso.</p><p><br/>
     "Well, I've been thinking about something Charlie said." I replied.</p><p><br/>
     "Go on" Alastor said, turning his chair to face the bed "take a seat." He added.</p><p><br/>
     As I took a seat on the edge of his bed, I attempted to work up my courage as he sat there staring at me inquisitively.</p><p><br/>
     "Well, spit it out." He said.</p><p><br/>
     "You promise not to kill me when I ask?" I asked, looking him dead in the eyes.</p><p><br/>
     "You have my word." He said, closing his eyes and crossing his fingers on his free hand.</p><p><br/>
     "I want to examine your body."</p><p><br/>
     "You want to what, anon?" Alastor proclaimed, twisting his head to the side. The radio demon froze in his chair stunned as I stared at him, espresso still in hand. His eyes seemed to glow for a second before fading back to their more mundane form.</p><p><br/>
     "I want you to get naked, and I want to run my hands over your entire body, what's so hard to understand?" I said giving him a deadpan serious stare.</p><p><br/>
     "My word anon, never once have I heard such a ludicrous task requested of myself and I've heard most everything. What in hell has gotten into you?" Alastor said, rolling his eyes, no his entire head at the mere suggestion before staring back into his rapidly cooling espresso. "If I wasn't so incredibly bored I'd chop your head off."</p><p><br/>
     "Oh, so that means you're considering it? As a way to alleviate boredom?" I said.</p><p><br/>
     "Depends on why you want to do it." said Alastor.</p><p><br/>
     "I probably should have lead with that."</p><p><br/>
     "You don't say."</p><p><br/>
     "Well, you know how charlie was talking about how it might help redeem us if we try and do the things we wanted to accomplish before we croaked?" I said.</p><p> <br/>
     "So you wanted to be a floozy?"</p><p><br/>
     "No, no no, sorry," I said laughing "I wanted to be a sculptor, one of the finest there was. I was going to go far and wide with my sculpting prowess, it was a lifelong dream of mine. Have you ever seen the Pietà or the Ecstasy of St Teresa?"</p><p><br/>
     "I can't quite say I have, I was never a fine arts man, radio on the other hand was art for the masses, something everyone could get behind. Why do you say?"</p><p><br/>
     "I guess it would be lost on you then, what made you fall in love with radio then?" I said.</p><p><br/>
     "The absolute chaos it could cause." Al said.</p><p><br/>
     "And why is it that chaos appeals to you?" I replied.</p><p><br/>
     Alastor paused for a moment, taking another sip of his coffee and staring off into the distance. The grandfather clock in the corner of his room and out breaths were about the only things that were audible the room was damn near pin drop quiet. Outside the windows the madness of pentagram city seemed to have calmed down. There were few cars on the road and fewer people walking about, even the hell birds landing on the power wires didn't move.</p><p><br/>
     "I got it," Alastor proclaimed with glee "It's because the madness touches on a primal level of the human experience."</p><p><br/>
     I turned to face him again and said "and is beauty not also a primal level of the human experience?"</p><p><br/>
     "I suppose you're right, but what does touching me have to do with beauty or sculpture?"</p><p><br/>
     "You can't have radio without audio, or radio waves. You can't have sculpture without knowledge of real form."</p><p> <br/>
     "And the spider fellow that's always looking for this kind of experience?"</p><p><br/>
     "I asked and he said I'd have to pay."</p><p><br/>
     "I suppose he charges more than you could afford."</p><p><br/>
     "He charges more than you can afford, Al."</p><p><br/>
     "Husk?" Al said, pointing is index finger up in excitement.</p><p><br/>
     "Gave me the middle finger and said to sit and spin." I said, gesturing a spinning motion with my index finger.</p><p><br/>
     "Charlie and Vaggie? They're more traditionally beautiful."</p><p><br/>
     "They're also our landlords."</p><p><br/>
     "Touche, I suppose Nifty is far out of the question."</p><p><br/>
     "Without a doubt."</p><p><br/>
     "Which only leaves me, and now I see where you're going with this." Alastor said.</p><p><br/>
     "Exactly, I know how much you hate being touched, but I'm really out of options." I said, shifting my gaze back to the ground.</p><p><br/>
     "Fine, I agree, but only because I'm incredibly bored and having more statues made in my honor is a grand idea." Al said, finishing off his coffee, setting down the cup with a solid clink. He then preceded to stand up and unbutton his jacket.</p><p><br/>
     "Do you need to watch me do this then as well?" Al asked.</p><p><br/>
     "It might help in making a sculpture." I replied.</p><p><br/>
     "Allrightey then." Alastor said as he continued unbuttoning his jacket, eventually removing it and placing it on one of the arms of the chair revealing a pleated crimson red dress shirt. Continuing, he undid his bow tie and placed it gently on top of his jacket. He then repeated the process for his dress shirt, unbuttoning it and gently placing it on the other arm to avoid damaging the bow tie. It was only when he finally removed the shirt did the extent of his scar tissue become evident. Nearly his entire body appeared as if it were run through a wood chipper and pieced back together from the scar tissue.</p><p><br/>
     "Oh, don't mind those anon, I can assure you they are quite old." Al said with a worried look in his eyes. "When you've been here as long as I have, with as much power you wouldn't believe how many crazies want you dead." He said as he removed his shoes.</p><p><br/>
     "I'm sorry you had to go through that."</p><p><br/>
     "Oh anon, I'm sure you aren't." Al said, gracefully sliding out of his pants in one motion.</p><p><br/>
     "How did you do that then?"</p><p><br/>
     "Do what?" Al said looking smugly at me.</p><p><br/>
     "That pants thing you just did."</p><p><br/>
     "Practice friend, practice and exercise, I'm sure you'll find I am in peak physical condition." He said as he flexed his arm.</p><p><br/>
     Now only dressed in his underwear and a pair of socks, it was more apparent that his deer like form wasn't just surface level. Every bit of musculature from the hips down, though distinctly human also shared a distinctly deer like quality. Every muscle looked as if it were ready to spring at a moments notice and run for the hills, given the opportunity. When he eventually took off his socks, it was also apparent that his feet shared a similar quality, like springs coiled against a metal bar ready to break free. There was also the issue of every digit appearing as if it were made of hoof material which unsurprisingly matched his hands. His hair, or rather what appeared to be fur, extended far beyond where what a human body would have, blending and merging with the form of his coiled muscles.</p><p><br/>
     "You look like you're in deep concentration anon, in fact, I haven't seen anyone that concentrated since the Hindenburg." Alistor said, cracking up as he finished.</p><p><br/>
     "Didn't you die before that?"</p><p><br/>
     "Why yes, I was referring to the pilot when he manifested in hell. Boy, was that guy quite the downer." Al said rolling his eyes.</p><p><br/>
     "Funny."</p><p><br/>
     "So, what was it you were so concerned about."</p><p><br/>
     "Well, from even a short glance at this distance, I can tell even seemingly human demon anatomy is far different from what I vaguely remember." I said, pointing around his legs.</p><p><br/>
     "All the more reason to get more up close and personal then."</p><p><br/>
     "I suppose so." I said, placing my hand on my face.</p><p><br/>
     "Well, only one last piece of clothing to go and I'm all yours." Al said, grabbing his underwear. It was a cherry red silken pair, just barely containing his package. Almost seemed a bit too normal for someone in his position. Underneath was what one would expect, a perfectly sized flaccid cock and balls, though they appeared to be surrounded in the same hair or fur that could be found all over him.</p><p><br/>
     "Sorry for all the fur down there, I don't get many people gazing at my visage." Al said</p><p><br/>
     "Oh, no worries, it's interesting, and you say for sure it's fur?" I asked.</p><p><br/>
     "Of course, white tail fur to be precise, I should know, I used to hunt them. Oh the things you can do with venison. My ma had this wonderful venison gumbo she would make, it's simply to die for." Alastor said, closing his eyes for a moment.</p><p><br/>
     "I bet it is." I said</p><p><br/>
     "Well, I'm all ready when you are, come on over here." Al said, beckoning me to come closer.</p><p><br/>
     I stood up and started walking towards him before stopping and asking "where should I start then?"</p><p><br/>
     "Wherever you think is best, word of warning, I was about to take a bath so keep that in mind, feel free to use the restroom when you're done if you should need to wash your hands." Al said chuckling a bit at the thought.</p><p><br/>
     "How about the legs then?" I suggested, kneeling down to start memorizing his muscles.</p><p><br/>
     "Don't tell me you started there to get closer to my genitalia now." Al said.</p><p><br/>
     "Not necessarily, though I will have to make sure I'm not missing anything there. I'll save that for the end."</p><p><br/>
     "Right, floozy."</p><p><br/>
     "Do you want statues erected in your honor or not?" I asked, stopping my progress and looking at him indigently.</p><p><br/>
     "Go on then." Al said.</p><p><br/>
     Just as I suspected, the muscles that were there as I ran my hand across them felt as though they were under constant tension. Every strand, every fiber seemed stretched taught as a bow ready to let loose an arrow. Not a single bit of extraneous fat could be found anywhere, it was as he said, peak physical condition. All the way down to the feet, each identical mirror images of each other, terminating in what I could then confirm as being actual hoof material. Then was the fur, soft as silken pillows, though slightly wet. Come to think about it, he was completely covered in droplets of sweat.</p><p><br/>
     "I sure hope you're getting all the information you need out of this, this is extremely uncomfortable." Al said.</p><p><br/>
     "I can tell, you're sweating more than a horse in a glue factory." I said, finishing my examination of his legs and feet.</p><p><br/>
     "Yes, I suppose that's one way to put it." Al said.</p><p><br/>
     I wiped my hands on the sides of my pants and stood up before saying "how about we move on to the most difficult part then, get that over with and it should be easy from here on out."<br/>
"And what might that part be?" Al asked.</p><p><br/>
     "The head and face."</p><p><br/>
     Alastor sighed, before begrudgingly saying "fine, let's get it over with."</p><p><br/>
     His hair had the same consistency as his fur did, though much dryer. Surprisingly enough, if it appeared to be so it was. The protrusions that looked like horns were, the massive bits of fur that looked like ears were his ears. Feeling around his scalp, nothing else seemed too far out of the ordinary.</p><p><br/>
     "You know, I used to know a phrenologist that could really pick your brain." Al said</p><p><br/>
     "Yeah?" I responded, concentrated on memorizing every divot and bump.</p><p><br/>
     "There wasn't a better brain man out there, he really knew where the juiciest parts were just by feel." Alastor said</p><p><br/>
     "Oh, you meant literally. Should have known." I said, moving down to below the ears, where the ears would have normally been on a human being, noting the irregular smoothness of it, taking note where the ears actually began.</p><p> <br/>
     "Why yes, never found out what happened to him, he died before I did. I asked around the cannibal district if anyone heard of a brain guy. I only got one lead though, last the guy heard of him he was being impaled by an exterminator, could you believe it?"</p><p><br/>
     "I actually can, could you open your mouth real quick Alastor? I need to see something." I said as I moved onto his face.</p><p><br/>
     "Why sure, just don't go feeling around in there, that's weird." He said as he opened his mouth wide.</p><p><br/>
     Looking around for what I could see, everything appeared normal outside of how massive his mouth was in proportion to his body and how sharp his teeth looked. I quickly placed my left pinky finger onto one of the teeth to see how sharp it was only to find my finger starting to go through it like a hot knife through butter. As I retracted my hand in shock, Alastor remarked: "Well, I can't say I didn't warn you."<br/>
"Well, it was important I know just how sharp those teeth of yours are, gotta get your smile right."</p><p><br/>
     "When you word it that way, it makes total sense." Alastor said, as he turned around reaching for what appeared to be a paper towel.</p><p><br/>
     "Use this to stop the bleeding, trust me on this." He said, handing it to me.</p><p><br/>
     I took the towel and as I blotted the blood from my finger, the wound sealed itself up in an instant.</p><p><br/>
     "How did that, never mind we're in hell and you're a powerful demon. Anything's possible."</p><p><br/>
     "It's amazing just how little blood you need to keep that towel working, perfect for small paper cuts. Too much liquid and you kill the magic though." Al said, reaching for the towel again as I handed it back.</p><p><br/>
     "I didn't just make some obscure deal with a paper towel now, did I?" I asked.</p><p><br/>
    "Oh no, of course not, you didn't even make a deal with me."</p><p><br/>
     "May I continue then?"</p><p><br/>
     "Yes you may." Alastor said pointing to his face again.</p><p><br/>
     The rest of his face was as smooth as the appearance and just as soft, however, the longer he fell silent, the more and more his eyes began to frantically search the room, and the more he sweated.<br/>
"Done with the face, I'll move on to the neck now." I said as I shifted my hands to his slender neck only to be met with him slapping my hand away. His entire form glowing red for a brief moment before just as quickly settling down.</p><p><br/>
    "Sorry anon, just a force of habit" Al said, "please continue."</p><p><br/>
     "You know, if it helps you, make sure to talk as much as you want." I said as I gently reached with one hand for his neck, making sure as to not startle him again.</p><p><br/>
     "Sure thing, let me think of something." Al said as I neared the base of his shoulders. Running my hand across, everything felt as if it were as dense as a brick of lead. Each muscle appeared to account for about ten times the mass while only accounting for half the volume.</p><p><br/>
     "Come up with anything yet Al?"</p><p><br/>
     "Not yet."</p><p><br/>
     "Well, what about your music, you're always talking about electro swing and Al Bowlly types." I said, finally reaching his hand. Just as I suspected, the tips of his fingers that looked as if they were made of the weird hoof material were, though they were deceptively sharp.</p><p><br/>
     "Oh, Al Bowlly, now he was a real stand up guy. He did a lot of nasty stuff on the surface, let me tell you. Heartaches isn't the song you think it is." Al said.</p><p><br/>
     "Oh really?" I said, fully absorbing every detail.</p><p><br/>
     "Yes, when he manifested, I'll tell you. We had so much fun together. The debauchery we committed in the cannibal district, now that was fun. Oh how we worked on so many things together. He was one of my earliest radio stars down here, you know. He even told me, and I quote, 'Alastor, this has been the best year of my existence.'"</p><p><br/>
     "Year, you only worked together for a year?" I said, moving on to the next arm.</p><p><br/>
     "The next day he walked in front of an exterminator and was erased from existence." Al said.</p><p><br/>
     I froze, nearing the wrists, thinking about how much I would lose and how much I have lost. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that." I said, slowly resuming progress.</p><p><br/>
     "Again, I'm sure you aren't. If you're in hell, it's because you deserve it, and if you get annihilated from existence, it's because you weren't strong enough to prevent it from happening." Alastor said as I finished memorizing the forms of his other hands.</p><p><br/>
     "By the way, you" Alastor said, stopping mid sentence as I reached under his armpits.</p><p><br/>
      "You what?" I asked, frozen in place as the entire room went silent.</p><p><br/>
      It was by this point the smell of coffee began to dissipate, in it's place followed a peculiar scent. One of mild musk, sassafras, ambergris and mild hints of cayenne pepper. All of which, seemingly emanated right out from the demon that stood before me. My hands were frozen in panic, dripping with sweat pouring from his soaking wet axillary hair, no, fur. The warmth of his body magnified seemingly two fold there as he let out gentle moaning from my intrusion.</p><p><br/>
      "Whatever you're doing, don't stop." Alastor said as radio static could be heard all around.</p><p><br/>
      "Like this?" I asked, rubbing his armpits gently, methodically.</p><p><br/>
     "Yes, exactly like that." Alastor said, biting his lips.</p><p><br/>
     The warm wetness on my hands only feverishly got hotter as the gentle moaning grew in pitch and volume. Alastors body shook in my hands as I seemingly uncovered exactly the itch he needed scratched.</p><p><br/>
      "Yes, anon, mmmmh, that's, exactly what I need." Alastor screamed as the radio radio static spiked in volume.</p><p><br/>
      "Is this a sex thing for you?" I asked, massaging his sweaty armpits even harder.</p><p><br/>
      "Less talk, more whatever you're doing." Alastor said, trembling in my hands.</p><p><br/>
      He felt like putty, every time I moved anything, he shivered and moaned, all the while his pheromones and smell continued to overpower the smell of coffee in the room. The air was so thick with his scent I could almost taste it.</p><p><br/>
      I continued for more time than I could recall, just standing there behind him, rubbing away at his sweaty armpits, listening to his every sound, feeling his heartbeat through it all. Every now and again his moaning and the radio static would spike and I would slow down a bit before quickly resuming back to the same tempo I had before. I didn't quite understand what drove him so crazy, or why he seemingly had an erogenous zone where most people wouldn't, but the more he was happy, the better I felt. It was the least I could do for him, after all the help he's given me, and the hotel. Once it seemed he was almost finished, I refrained from letting off, all other worries seemed to disappear with the deer demon in my hands. His bravado seemingly nowhere to be found, his lack of trust in others now completely gone.</p><p><br/>
       "Anon!" He shouted as he came to what could be called a climax, his shivering seemingly slowing down and stopping as I held him there by his armpits.</p><p><br/>
      "Anon, what on earth did you do?" Alastor asked, seemingly perplexed as he collapsed to the floor.</p><p><br/>
      "I'm not quite sure myself, but you sure seemed to enjoy it." I said, sitting down next to him.</p><p><br/>
      "Can I at least have a moment to rest before we continue?" He asked, lying down.</p><p><br/>
      "Sure thing." I said, joining him.</p><p><br/>
      We rested there in near silence for a while, paying attention to each others breathing, listening to the quiet outside world. Eventually he stood up. "Well, let's get this over with." Alastor said, and I obliged. We finished the session in complete silence, I memorized every detail of his torso and genitalia, noting he had a rather tender, yet firm ass. I then accompanied him into the bath to wash my hands as he started the water.</p><p><br/>
      "Hey anon, thanks for everything." Alastor said, sitting down into the warm bath water as I turned the faucet on.</p><p><br/>
      "Any time." I said looking for soap of any kind in this unfamiliar restroom, eventually finding a bar.</p><p><br/>
      "I hope you got enough detail for your sculpture anon, I expect great things from you." He said, sinking into the water a bit more as he stared at me.</p><p><br/>
      "I'm pretty sure I have everything memorized, if you ever need anything else just let me know. We're neighbors, you know." I said, looking right back at him. </p><p>      "Oh, I'm quite aware." He said. "Just don't go walking in front of any exterminators any time soon now."</p><p>      "Don't plan on it." I said.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>